My parents, will always be in my heart
by George Joestar
Summary: Nuestros padres siempre estarán para nosotros, aunque no los tengamos cerca, sabemos que siempre nos querrán y nos amaran.


**My parents, will always be in my heart**

Ninguno sabe que es la soledad, aquel sentimiento de abandono, dolor y tristeza, llevo doce años, sola, sin saber que es tener un padre, ni una madre, sin saber que es el cariño, ni el amor verdadero, cada vez que miro a las demás familias, me pongo triste y siempre comienzo a llorar, no se porque lo hago, tal vez soy masoquista al lastimarme tanto, pero no lo puedo evitar, los extraño tanto porque tuvieron que morir en ese accidente, lo único que me queda de recuerdo es una foto, de ellos dos, antes de que yo naciera.

Mi madre se veía tan hermosa, su cabello tan lindo y sedoso, aquellos ojos azules, que alguna vez me miraban cuando yo recién nací, y mi padre, el siempre tenia una mirada que irradiaba alegría y confianza, no se porque tuvieron que irse y dejarme sola, a veces me pregunto, porque seguir viviendo, si no ahí ningún motivo para seguir. Pero tengo una persona especial, por la cual quiero luchar y seguir viviendo, el es mi amigo, mi confidente, y mi paño de lagrimas, aunque siempre diga que estoy sola, el siempre esta para mi.

Por eso, ya dejare de llorar, ahora quiero ver el mundo de una forma diferente, porque no estoy sola, por eso mama, papa, hoy que estoy en su tumba, saludándolos como siempre. Jurare ser feliz, lo prometo. Me pregunto, como fue su vida antes de tenerme, si fueron felices, que metas y sueños tuvieron y más aun cuando por fin me tuvieron en sus brazos.

Aquella joven que miraba con tristeza la tumba de sus padres, en aquel cementerio, dejaba sus rosas, como todos los días, y como siempre, ya era hora de irse, lentamente se alejaba del cementerio, pero esta vez algo cambio, ella ya dejo de sufrir y por fin ve la vida más alegremente. Todos tenemos nuestros malos ratos, pero eso no significa hundirse en la tristeza, aunque ellos no estén con nosotros, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones. Aquella tumba decia una epitafio muy especial.

**En memoria de Ash y Dawn Ketchum**

**2000- 2025**

**Padres ejemplares y pareja singular**  
**Ustedes siempre estarán en nuestros**  
**Corazones**

Aquellos Padres ejemplares y que quisieron mucho a su pequeña niña, pero por asares del destino la dejaron sola, la pregunta es, como fue su vida antes de tener a su pequeño retoño. Era un día especial por lo que se iba a venir, dos amigos hablaban tranquilamente en un pequeño parque lleno de arbolitos

- Hoy es el día Brock, será el gran momento, en que pediré la mano de Dawn, en santo matrimonio – Comentaba Ash con una larga sonrisa en su cara

- Ash, me alegra tanto que hallas tomado esa decisión, llevas saliendo con ella mucho tiempo, era hora de que dieras el siguiente paso, amigo – Decia Brock seriamente, pero al final de su frase, se le escaparon algunas risas.

- Ja, ja, ja muy chistosito – Replicaba con un tono de enojon.

- Y ya sabes a donde la vas a llevar – Preguntaba el moreno, muy curioso y talvez un poco chismoso.

- Claro, que lo se, pero no te lo diré, mejor iré a alistarme, a la gran noche, así que nos vemos Brock – Respondía con rapidez y un poco apurado, Mientras salía corriendo, su cita ya se aproximaba.

El chico que siempre andaba con prisas, se alejaba rápidamente de la vista de su amigo, no tenia mucho tiempo, ya que su cita era a las 8 pm y eran ya casi las 6.30 pm, el azabache entro como una bala a su casa, busco el traje que mas estuviera acorde para la ocasión, entro a su baño y en unos instantes ya estaba listo, Ash vestía de la siguiente forma, Iba sin gorra, con el cabello lacio, un traje con chaleco incluido era de color negro y botones blancos, llevaba una camisa de color rojo vinotinto y una corbata de color negro, el chico miro la hora y vio que eran las 7.30 pm, le quedaba media hora para llegar.

Ash, corría lo mas rápido que podía, esta seria una gran cita, para el como para la joven peliazul, en cuestión de minutos, el joven azabache ya estaba en frente de la casa, tranquilamente toco el timbre, y en unos cuantos segundos, salio la joven Ash al verla estaba sorprendido de cómo vestía, llevaba el cabello ondulado, tenia vestido color azul celeste que le llegaba hasta los pies, además de unos pequeños tacones color blanco.

- Dawn, te vez hermosa – Comentaba con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

- Gracias, cariño, por el cumplido – Contestaba también con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Nos vamos, querida – Replicaba el joven azabache y colocando su brazo arqueado.

- Con gusto, Ash – Abrazando al joven suavemente y yéndose de la casa de la joven rumbo a su pequeña cita.

La pareja de jóvenes, caminaban lenta y tranquilamente, por la calle, Ash todavía no revelaba a que lugar llevaría a su hermosa dama, pasaron algunos minutos, cada vez se hacia mas de noche y todavía no sucedía nada, los chicos seguían caminando por lugares cercanos a una montaña, hasta que Ash paro. - Llegamos – Decia con cierta simpleza – Dawn quedo sorprendida al ver cual era el lugar a donde la había llevado.

La verdad el sitio no parecía la gran cosa, pero el significado era lo que importaba, ellos estaban en una pequeña montaña que quedaba al frente de ciudad veridiam, dando una vista muy agradable de esta, además de que era de noche, la luna regalaba, un brillo espectacular al lugar en donde posaban. Lentamente el joven azabache, atraía a su joven dama, al lugar que el tanto arreglo, en esa pequeña montaña, había una manta en donde sentarse, al lado había una mesa y la cena, pero sobre todo la gran vista que la noche regalaba.

- Ash, me vestí muy bien, pensé que me llevarías a algún restaurante – Comentaba la peliazul, con cierto tono de inconformidad.

- La verdad, te traje aquí para otra cosa, quiero decirte algo muy importante – Antes de que siguiera hablando Dawn lo interrumpió.

- Ash, yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero dime tu primero – Comentaba seriamente la joven.

- Cada vez se ponía mas nervioso, así que tomo un pequeño respiro y soltó lo que tenia que decir – Dawn te gustaría casarte conmigo – Comentaba el joven con una pequeña sonrisa y sacando una pequeña caja que tenia guardada en su saco.

La chica, se había quedado sin palabras, solo veía fijamente a su amado, Ash al ver que no decia nada, trato de preguntar que le pasaba a Dawn, pero antes de que preguntara, la peliazul respondió lentamente a su propuesta.

- Si Ash, yo me quiero casar contigo – Reponía en una inmensa alegría, unas pequeñas lágrimas desbordaban de su rostro, la verdad era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, Ash solo sonreía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas suavemente con un pequeño pañuelo – Pero yo también tengo que contarte algo a ti, amor… estoy… embarazada – Dawn dijo esto ultimo con mucha satisfacción y jubilo.

- Estas embarazada – Comentaba el joven pasmado por la noticia, el no dijo nada, solo se movía a donde estaba Dawn, el chico estaba muy impactado, de un momento a otro abrazo a su amada mientras que le decia dulcemente al oído – Dawn, me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo – Decia todavía pasmado, pero con un tono que irradiaba felicidad.

Aquella escena fue la mejor cosa que le paso en sus vidas, estaban tan felices de ser papas, como de que por fin se iban a casar. Han pasado varios meses desde aquel día, la ceremonia que tuvieron fue sencilla y acogedora, solo los mas allegados, fueron a este magno evento, en donde los chicos por fin sellaron su amor dando el gran si, que uniría su vida para toda la eternidad.

La luna de miel fue corta, pero sustanciosa, los chicos fueron de vacaciones a las islas canela, ellos disfrutaban su estancia, caminando, conociendo y jugando en los diferentes lugares en los que pasaban, pero llego un momento en que las cosas se pondrían mas agitadas.  
- Ahí amor, soy tan feliz, pero llego la hora de cenar, me muero de hambre – Reponía Ash con simpleza.

- Claro cariño yo también soy tan feliz – antes de que siguieran hablando, Dawn comenzó a agitarse mas, como también empezó a gritar levemente – Ash por favor llévame al hospital, creo que tengo contracciones – Replicaba la joven con rapidez y muy agitada.

El joven, no sabia que hacer, la verdad, era un novato en estas cosas, rápidamente, pidió ayuda a un aldeano, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces fue mirar que paso, Ash le informo lo que sucedía con detalle, el aldeano no lo pensó dos veces, trajo su automóvil y le pidió cortésmente que la subiera al puesto de pasajero, Ash velozmente cogio y subió a su esposa al automóvil, e instantáneamente el carro, salio con mucha fluidez al hospital, pasaron algunos minutos, Dawn gritaba y gemía, por las duras contracciones que le proporcionaba el bebe, después de unos instantes por fin llegaron al hospital, rápidamente llamaron a los enfermeros, los cuales sacaron una camilla, la colocaron cuidadosamente y se la llevaron, por otra parte Ash pedía la habitación y les rogaba que la cuidaran bien.

Pasaron horas y horas, Ash estaba estresado, cansado y también muy paranoico, el siempre preguntaba por la salud de su esposa Dawn, pero ninguno le otorgaba información, de un momento a otro salieron los enfermeros, con el medico en jefe.

- Ash Ketchum – Preguntaba el medico.

- Si yo soy, que paso – Ash estaba paranoico, estaba por pensar cualquier cosa.

- Siento decirle esto, pero, su esposa ¡ha fallecido!, tuvimos complicaciones en el parto y la perdimos al igual que el bebe, lo siento mucho – Decia con un semblante de tristeza.

- ¡Que! , no puede ser, ¡Dawnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnn! - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – Maldita sea, no, porque a mi, me tiene que pasar esto, no Dawn, Dawn, amor ¡porque! – Gritaba a los cuatro vientos, el joven no aguanto la noticia se tiro al piso y golpeo con fuerza a este.

El chico no resistió la noticia estaba pasmado y aterrorizado por escuchar eso, el no podía creerlo, rápidamente fue a la sala de parto, quería ver a su esposa con su propios ojos, pero lo que se encontró no fue nada bueno, ella estaba fría, pálida y sin vida, el no aguanto mucho fue a abrazarla, instantáneamente se escucho una voz que decia Ash, Ash, Ash despierta. De un solo golpe el joven despertó con una cara llena de pavor.

- Hey, no me mires así – Comentaba Dawn seriamente.

- ¿Que fue eso? Y ya es, de me mañana – Se preguntaba el joven impactado.

- Intentas asustarme como la otra vez, Ash, cuando te dije lo de mis contracciones, te desmayaste, y me toco traerte al hospital llevas dos días dormido - Explicaba con cierto sarcasmo la peliazul - además fueron unas contracciones suaves, aunque debo tomar reposo, ya que el bebe ya se avecina.

- Mira vas hacer, que el bebe salga hiperactivo – Decia la joven un poquito enojada – Siento que el bebe se esta moviendo, por lo que veo va salir igual de listo a su padre – Comentaba entre pequeñas risas, pero al ver a Ash con esa cara mejor le pregunto – ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

- Si, pero ya no lo puedo recordar, lo acabo de olvidar – Comentaba aun pasmado y turbado – Solo recuerdo una sensación,….. Nunca tuve un sueño que fuera tan real – Se decia a si mismo el joven.

El chico todavía estaba sorprendido e impactado, aunque Dawn, trato de calmarlo, no pudo, la verdad el sueño de Ash fue tan real, el chico le dijo a su esposa, que saldría a caminar, un poco de aire le vendría bien, al ver esta oportunidad Dawn, le pidió amablemente que le fueran a comprar algo de comer, o bueno muchas para comer, como saben la mujeres en estado de embarazo les gusta comer muy bien.

- ¡Dawn!, ya estoy de vuelta, la verdad ya me toca pedir una tarjeta, para ser un cliente de la tienda que atiende de noche – Decia el joven azabache irónicamente.

- Espero no haber olvidado nada, pepinillos encurtidos, camarones en salsa oriental, chocolate, jugo de melón, no hubo manzana, así que te traje naranja, pero dime ¿realmente te vas a comer esto? – Preguntaba el azabache, impactado por todo lo que su esposa se iba a comer.

- Seguro, gracias por el pedido – Comentaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Quizás algún día, me acostumbre a tus pedidos de noche – Comentaba Ash con un gran sarcasmo.

- Y porque te levantas tan temprano, vas a alguna parte – Preguntaba con curiosidad el joven azabache.

- No, hoy ha salido el sol – Comentaba la chica acercándose y sentándose cerca del balcón - he oído que los bebes pueden sentirlo crean un optimismo en ellos.

- No creerás en eso verdad – Decia el azabache muy incrédulo.

- Honestamente no, pero lo voy a intentar – Acercándose mas a luz matutina que ofrecía el sol.

- Parece que te mueres por ver al bebe – Comentaba el azabache.

- Claro, aun le queda 3 semanas para nacer, - Su voz cada vez se volvía mas frágil y dulce - Me pregunto ¿como será?, me pregunto que vera, lo que el será y ¿cual será su sueño?, Estoy segura de que será una gran persona – Comentaba alegremente.

- ¡No tengo dudas!, tendrás que enseñarle diversos movimiento de combate, o movimiento de concurso, quizás algún día sea una entrenadora o coordinadora de las mejores.

- Ahhhhhh, ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo antes que yo? – Preguntaba el azabache con simpleza.

- Entrenadora o coordinadora, solo espero que sea una joven que nunca abandone sus sueños – Comentaba la coordinadora mirando el gran sol.

- Sabes lo único que quiero es que….. **Sea una joven muy feliz.**

Nuestros padres siempre estarán para nosotros, aunque no los tengamos cerca, sabemos que siempre nos querrán y nos amaran.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero k les haya gustado y sin mas k decir os dejo  
**


End file.
